bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Attack
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.27.22 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 32 |last = Spectra Rises |next = Brontes' Betrayal }} Shadow Attack 'is the 32nd episode of ''Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on December 19, 2009. In Japan it aired on October 9, 2010. Plot Spectra makes a false appeal to the Vestals that he is the hero, and is trying to stop Zenoheld from ruling all dimensions. On Vestal, Dan and the others purpose to stop whatever he is planning. Zenoheld and the Vexos realize that Spectra has stopped their ability to travel into Vestal by jamming their signals, so Zenoheld sends Shadow to Earth to force Dan and the Resistance to come to them. Shadow appears and frightens Alice, until Chan Lee arrives and the three battle. Alice is initially hesitant to fight, as she pledged never to battle again, but eventually embraces the fearlessness of Masquerade and utterly destroys Hades. However, Shadow then reveals his more powerful spider-like Bakugan and wins the battle in one turn. As a result of Fortress' attack, Dr. Michael's transporter system is destroyed, leaving Dan and his friends trapped on Vestal. Meanwhile, Prince Hydron plans to travel to Earth to lure Dan and his friends there. Major events *Spectra publically reveals he has defected from the Vexos. *Shadow decides to go to Earth to try and lure the Resistance back to Earth. *The Resistance learns that Spectra is after the Perfect Core energy. *Shadow arrives near Alice's house in Russia. *Shadow challenges Alice to a battle. *Chan appears and reveals that Klaus sent her to check on Alice. *Alice and Chan start a 2-on-1 battle with Shadow. *Hydranoid destroys Hades during the battle. *Shadow is revealed to have another Mechanical Bakugan, MAC Spider. *Shadow defeats Chan and Alice, completely destroying Dr. Michael's lab in the process. *With the destruction of the dimension transporter, the Resistance is left trapped on Vestal. Featured Brawls Alice Gehabich & Chan Lee Vs Shadow Prove Round 1 *'''Alice Life Force: 500 Points (100%) *'Chan Lee Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Shadow Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and Hades. (Power: 600 Gs) Alice throws out Alpha Hydranoid. (Power: 500 Gs) Alice activates the ability Death Trident. (Hades: 600 - 300 Gs) Shadow activates the ability Phaser Trident. (Alpha Hydranoid: 500 - 200 Gs) Chan Lee throws out Fourtress (Power: 400 Gs) Chan Lee activates the ability Phase Drive. (Fourtress: 400 - 600 Gs) Alice activates the ability Indigo Nightmare. (Alpha Hydranoid: 200 - 500 Gs) Shadow activates a Double Ability; Phaser Trident '''plus '''Photon Tail. (Fourtress: 600 - 300 Gs) (Alpha Hydranoid: 500 - 200 Gs) Shadow opens his Gate Card (Phantasm). (Fourtress: 300 - 200 Gs) (Alpha Hydranoid: 200 - 100 Gs) Hades attacks Alpha Hydranoid and Fourtress and Alpha Hydranoid and Fourtress get knocked out. *'Alice Life Force': 60% *'Chan Lee Life Force': 80% Shadow win this round Round 2 *'Alice Life Force': 300 Points (60%) *'Chan Lee Life Force': 400 Points (80%) *'Shadow Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Alice throws her Gate Card and Alpha Hydranoid. (Power: 500 Gs) Shadow throws out Hades. (Power: 600 Gs) Alice activate the ability Chaos Leap Sting. (Hades: 600 - 400 Gs) (Alpha Hydranoid: 500 - 600 Gs) Alice then follows it with the ability Destruction Grind. (Hades: 400 - 0 Gs) Shadow throws out his Bakugan Trap Fortress. (Power: 400 Gs) Chan Lee throws out Fourtress. (Power: 400 Gs) Shadow activates the ability Crossfire. (Hades: 000 - 400 Gs) (Alpha Hydranoid: 600 - 300 Gs) (Fourtress (Bakugan): 400 - 100 Gs) (Fortress (Bakugan Trap): 400 - 700 Gs) Chan Lee activate the ability Phase Glare. (Fourtress (Bakugan): 100 - 400 Gs) (Fortress (Bakugan Trap): 700 - 400 Gs) Chan Lee then follows it with the Fusion Ability Thunder-Sky, Thousand Swords Rain. (Fortress (Bakugan Trap): 400 - 200 Gs) Fortress (Bakugan Trap) gets knocked out. *'Shadow Life Force': 60% Shadow activates the ability Stinger Cannon. (Hades: 400 - 1300 Gs) Alice opens her Gate Card (Ring Zero). (Hades: 1300 - 400 Gs) Alice activates the ability Death Trident. (Hades: 400 - 100 Gs) Hades is destroyed. *'Shadow Life Force': 20% Alice & Chan Lee win this round. Round 3 *'Alice Life Force': 300 Points (60%) *'Chan Lee Life Force': 400 Points (80%) *'Shadow Life Force': 100 Points (20%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and Mac Spider. (Power: 700 Gs) Alice throws out Alpha Hydranoid. (Power: 500 Gs) Chan Lee throws out Fourtress. (Power: 400 Gs) Alice activates the ability Death Trident. (MAC Spider: 700 - 400 Gs) Shadow nullifies Death Trident with the ability Wild Close. (MAC Spider: 400 - 700 Gs) Chan Lee nullifies Wild Close with the ability Phase Breaker. (MAC Spider: 700 - 400 Gs) Shadow activates the ability Mega Terror Impact. (MAC Spider: 400 - 500 Gs) (Fourtress: 400 - 100 Gs) (Alpha Hydranoid: 500 - 200 Gs) *'Alice Life Force': 0% *'Chan Lee Life Force': 0% Shadow Wins Characters Seen *Alice Gehabich *Chan Lee *Shadow Prove *Masquerade *Michael Gehabich *Dan Kuso *Mira Fermin *Baron Leltoy *Marucho Marukura *Klaus Von Hertzon *Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Zenoheld *Hydron *Volt Luster *Mylene Farrow *Lync Volan Bakugan Seen * Alpha Hydranoid * Fourtress * Hades * MAC Spider * Cross Dragonoid * Minx Elfin * Magma Wilda Bakugan Traps Seen * Fortress Trivia *Chan Lee makes her final major appearance in this episode. *This is also the last episode in the dub in which Hydranoid is seen under Alice's ownership. She did not have him with her in All for One, but was in possession of him in the Japanese ending of Final Fury. By Blast From the Past, he had gone back to New Vestroia. Video English Japanese de:Shadows Angriff Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes